Serafall's Queen
by ShadowKing042
Summary: Ryuu Himitsu is a second year at Kuoh acadamy he is known as the baby prince of the school, being even more popular then Kiba thankfully the school doesn't know three things about him or he'd be even more popular. Contains Lemons, OCxHarem OC's Harem includes fem gasper, Ophis, Kuroka, Serafall, Kunou, Xenovia and many more. OCxHarem IsseixHarem Issei's Harem KonekoAsiaRias&more
1. Three angels, One Youkai

**Ok ****let ****me start by telling you how this fanfic came about, I asked my good friend BallisticLord (who does my research) to help me get started with my fic Omni-DXD. FYI about 60% of that first chapter is what he sent me, mind you in chunks that I had to edit arrange and add to, and as always helping by making the cover images for my fics. After seeing that chapter and the next 2 chapters I did on my own, mind you he said they were good although a little short, he asked if I would in return make a fic from one of his old ideas which is this Fic. Absorbet-replicantis' physical form (other than the sacred gears it gains) looks Like Phact except it only goes up to the elbow and on the back of the palm is a black spherical diamond. He said he had an idea of an alternate dxd timeline in where their was an OC he made who was Serafall's queen and who else was in the peerage some changes also happened to Rias' peerage because of this whatever just enjoy. **

**P.S. this story is in a different DxD universe from Omni-DxD**

**Also Fem Vali and Absorbet-Replicantis has both dragons inside it other changes may be noted later so stay tuned but vali still also has albion**

**Hope you enjoy**

**FYI**

**BOLD=authors note**

_**Italics=Flashback/thoughts**_

**(Parenthesis)=Noise/sound**

**P.S.**

**Here is Rias' peerage at the beginning **

**Rias' peerage**  
><strong>Akeno- Queen<strong>  
><strong>Yuuto Kiba- Knight x2<strong>  
><strong>2 Free Bishops<strong>  
><strong>Koneko- rook<strong>

**1 Free Rook**

**8 Free pawns**

**and here is Serafall's peerage at the at the beginning**

**Serafalls peerage:**  
><strong>Free mutation queen<strong>  
><strong>Julia Vladi mutation- bishop with same effect as original gasper and julia from Omni-DxD<strong>  
><strong>Yumi Kiba Knight<strong>  
><strong>Free Rook<strong>  
><strong>2 mutation pawns<strong>  
><strong>Akino- (akeno's older identical twin) mutation pawn x3<strong>  
><strong>Free knight<strong>  
><strong><strong>Amber "Amy" Phenex<strong>-Bishop (daughter of Lord phenex's sister and Azazel)**  
><strong><strong>Arya Valkyrie<strong>- (perverse young Valkyrie who resembles a hotter teenage roseweise) Rook**  
><strong><strong>Emelia "May" Opal Gremory<strong>- (Rias' younger identical twin sister) mutation pawn x3**

**Chapter 1**

_My Name is Ryuu Tsuki-to-Taiyō O-no-Himitsu or _龍 月と太陽 尾の秘密 _  
><em>

_I am a second year at Kouh academy I am known as Ry-Wai because all the girls think I am adorable I have golden blonde hair that has flat spikes that go half way down my back I am 5ft 1in tall and have deep blue eyes. In popularity terms I am more popular then Kiba._

__Unfortunately I am kind of shy which makes all the girls want me even more. There are two secrets though that if they were known I would be even more popular first is I am rich, second I live alone which means no parents. I never knew my parents and using my intelligence from a very young age I used the stock market and became very very rich as in never need to work again and still have more money then I could spend rich and then I got even more rich based on a supernatural technology I invented The SuperNatural information and value scanner, abbreviated as SNS or SNIS, which has been added into PDA's (which it was originally) watches smartphones laptops and even glasses. ____I was walking home from school one day when 3 tall people dressed in black bumped into me.__

_Donaseek are you sure this is him. Raynare said. Don't be an idiot Raynare can't you feel the power radiating from him Dohnaseek said. Aww I don't want to kill him he is so adorable I want to keep him as a "pet" (sex slave) Kalnawar said. You can't keep him both Dohnaseek and Raynare yell at Kalnawar who pouts. All 3 grow black wings and Raynare changes into something very slutty. The two throw spears at me, which I dodge. Kalnawar help us Raynare yells. (sniffle) (sniffle) fine Kalnawar pouts. Throwing a spear at me which embeds itself in my right foot and the ground stopping me from escaping I catch the next one and throw it at dohnaseek it damages his left wing. However Raynare's next one hits me in the back of my left knee. _

_Fine if that's how you want to play it I say pulling both spears out and tossing them to the side then lets play-Nya I say two wings grow from my back the left one white and the right one red. My eyes change colors as well my left the same color as the moon my right the same as the sun. I grow a fox tail and cat ears. Heavenly Eclipse Neko-sune Form complete I exclaim. Oh shit the three fallen angels exclaim. Unfortunately they got away after I singed the tip of Dohnaseek's right wing. Even more unfortunate is that I missed because my aim was effected from blood loss. After trying to bandage the wounds using my shirt I start to flee trying to make my anywhere, anywhere except there._

_Their were 5 things I didn't account for. One even though my wings were gone my tail and ears were still out, which wouldn't be a problem if not for problem two the fact I was running back towards school instead of towards home. The third thing was even in this form because of my popularity I'd be recognized, The fourth and fifth things looking back turned out to be a blessing they were the two girls I ran into Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri._


	2. Serafall saves the day

**Chapter 2**

**Serafall's POV**

_I just got home and I have a strange feeling something important is about to happen so I was wondering it could be when the greatest thing ever happens the phone rings and It's from_ So-tan. Yay for So-tan. I exclaim. I then get even better news So-tan wants to see me right now. So I teleport to Kuoh acadamy.

**Third Person POV**

When Serafall arrives at Kuoh acadamy she is led by Akeno to the old school building. Sona and Rias explain how Ryuu was running towards the school thankfully only student council and the ORC were still their and even they were about to leave when Ryuu collided into them and collapse it was apparent he was wounded and how neither of them had a powerful enough piece to Reincarnate him. Let me see him Serafall says. She uncovered the unconscious Youkai who didn't look like he was in very good shape and smelled him and then licked him... Oneesan what are you doing sona says. Ignoring her she picks up the Youkai and hugs him between her breasts while stroking his tail causing him to moan softly. He is so cute, I must have him Serafall exclaims. Summoning her Evil pieces she selects her mutation queen piece and uses it to save the previously dying Youkai. The two then disappear.


	3. Wakeup Call

Chapter 3

Ryuu's POV

The Next morning

I wake up (yawn). I find myself in an unfamiliar environment. My first clue was the bed it was way more comfortable than what I am used to and I am used to my custom made imported bed with silk sheets. I try to move but I discover something smooth soft and warm has me and it's strong I look and find out it is an arm. So soft... wait must escape... I hear a noise (hmmm-miyah) from next to me. This is weird I have memory of how I got here nor where I am, I need to get out of here. I notice I can't summon my youkai features which causes me to scream really loud. Unfortunately this wakes Serafall.


	4. Restrictions

Chapter 4 Restrictions

Ryuu's POV

Oh good your awake Says a beautiful naked girl next to me that I have to admit is very well endowed. What happened to your Kitty ears and foxy tail? she pouts adorably. Who are you... where am I... whats going on? I ask. My name is Serafall Levithan I am the Devil Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs and you are my most precious-est queen. My sister and her friend found you dying and called me. So I saved you. She then asks me again about why I don't have my "Kitty ears and foxy tail" out. I say I don't know why I can't access them. So she gets up and gets dressed.

She then summons the rest of her peerage. The rest of her peerage consists of 6 drop dead gorgeous girls. Akino who is apparently Akeno's older sister looks identical except her hair cascades all the way down to the back of her knees and her breasts are slightly larger than Akeno's. Then their is "Amy" Amber Phenex who has a large rack and long blonde hair. Rose a white haired beauty who also has nice breasts and Ruby Lotus Gremory Rias' younger identical twin. Yumi who apparently is Kiba's older sister. And Finally there is the Beautiful, busty Blonde Julia who comes up to me, kisses me shocking everyone in the room and then kneels calling me Tsukiyama-sama. She gives me an old vampire scroll and explains that I am cursed, and that the scroll will show how many of the seals of the curse I have left.

So I open the scroll On It Is a pentadecagram inside a circle inside a heart With a different image on each point: A Halo, A winged Halo, A wizard Hat, A Cross, A winged Helmet, A Lightning Bolt, A Bird, The Full Moon, A Bat, A cat, A fox, A white winged shield, A sword facing tip down with two swords crossing forming an x in the background, A 5 point star, and A dragon. Each symbol represents one of the remaining seals Julia then explains. She says the reason I am so weak is my power which rivals that of a god was sealed away in the 15 different seals. Serafall says the reason I took a mutated queen was because normally a god level being can't be reincarnated but a mutated queen is a special piece that can reincarnate anything even gods.


	5. The Stray

**FYI Issei will have a different sacred gear called the Might of Lecher which looks like kind of like Crystal Bracers that are normally a light rose quartz pink and changes to a darker and darker red the more perverted Issei is being and the more perverted he is being the more powerful he becomes.**

**Oh and just to clear some things up both Yumi Kiba who is a part of Serafall's peerage and Yuuto Kiba is part of Rias' peerage have Sword birth but Yumi already has Holy blacksmith as well, allowing her to make Holy-demonic weapons.**

**This is right after Issei met Asia and Rias yells at him**

**P.S. I hate Harassing/demeaning/belittling/condescending reviews or any other type of review that is denigratory in nature they will be reported as cyber-bullying/online harassment accordingly.**

**However if you have a constructive suggestion, questions, tips, constructive/positive feedback, an opinion stated in a way that doesn't try to derogate me or my stories please review as I enjoy positive feedback, and really any other non-negative reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

**Rias' POV**

_When I resurrected Issei he took all eight pawn pieces I wonder what his sacred gear does I have never heard of a crystal bracer sacred gear before. It has to be something powerful I can just feel it. I need to keep him away from that nun but how._

Rias we have just received a hunt order from the archbishop Akeno tells me. Rias what are we hunting? Issei asks. Stray Devils I respond. Stray Devils? Issei asks. Stray Devils are devils who were Servants of a high class Devil but betrayed and/or killed their master. These Devils leave their master's place and tend to cause mass chaos and destruction. We Devils as well as Angels and Fallen Angels see them as threats and eliminate Stray Devils.

**Issei's POV**

We all went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town. It's midnight. It's a world of darkness. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding us, and I can see the unused building far away from here. Devils' have a clear view at night. "I Smell of blood." Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Blood? I can't smell anything. It becomes quiet. I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby. My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I will have escaped. Rias who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips looks very reliable! "Issei, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias says. "You wont actually be fighting but you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?" I say confused, but Rias continues. "Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils." Rias starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils lead by the original 4 maous, the Fallen Angels, and the Angels led by God. The losses on all 3 sides were so great that all 3 sides had to cease fighting in fear of going extinct. Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form small groups of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece..."

"Evil Piece?" I ask.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also ironic, because most of the servants of Devils were reincarnated humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the underworld. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King; me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular among Devils with peerages. High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their Pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. ButI'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Which basically means, Isei you and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." Rias explains.

Rias there is something that is bothering me I say.

"Rias, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are my..." Rias stops there.

I know why. It's because of the presence of the enemy just got stronger.

There is something approaching us! Even a guy like me who just turned into a Devil knows it.

A topless woman appears from the shadow. But the woman's body is floating. No. A heavy footsteps. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own! From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

Either way, it's a monster. Is this also a Devil? Well duh, since Rias called it a "Stray Devil".

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Rias gives him an order. Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias says.

Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?

"Yuuto's piece is a Knight. It's trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased." Just like Rias said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes. The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. "And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords." Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes. When I look, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound. "That is Kiba's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko! "Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its—" "Damn insect!" The enormous monster tried to stomp on Koneko! K-Koneko! Hey, she's in trouble... But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely. Koneko lifts up the monster's foot. "The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength and also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to crush Koneko." Koneko completely lifts up the monster. "…Fly" Koneko then uppercuts the monster hitting it in the gut sending the gigantic monster flying.

"And Lastly Akeno is my Queen. She's is the strongest after me. Containing the special abilities of the Bishop, Knight and Rook. "Ara ara, You still have some energy left, then hows this?" Akeno puts her hands towards the sky. The next instant, a lightning bolt strikes down violently electrocuting the monster. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it. FLASH! Another lightning bolt hit the monster. The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds as though it's dying. Even so, Akeno strikes down the third lightning. Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias confesses it as if it's nothing. A sadist! That's not something you just casually call someone like it's nothing! "Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." "…Uh Rias, I'm scared of Akeno."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, she spoiles you. She will definitely hug you." Rias says giving me a slight nose bleed at the thought of being hugged between her massive rack.

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continues. Then Rias approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight. Rias put her hand towards the monster. "Any last words?" Rias asks. "Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says. "Then disappear." Rias replies cruelly in a voice gave me the chills. A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Rias's palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic-power devours the monster's body. When the demonic-power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Then I remembered the problem. The thing about position of Evil Pieces from earlier. Since I'm your servant shouldn't I have an Evil Piece too. "Rias, there is still a thing that you didn't tell me." I say. "And what might that be?" Rias responds with a smile. "My Piece... you know like my role as a servant." I stutter fearing the worst. Rias smiles at me and says clearly "Issei, you are my Pawn."


	6. Supernatural Scanner

**Looking For Beta Readers PM me if interested**

**Chapter 6**

Ryu's POV

_Today is a weird day I woke up this morning once again with Serafall next to me. But that's not the weird part the weird part is the Nickname Serafall has come up with for me "_Ryuu-taaan you need to get back to work and huuuurrryyy" Serafall calls. Serafall has been having me work on a new program to help me locate the 15 people that are somehow related to my curse. So far what I have is an old Radar attached to a super computer that uses a modified beta version of my SNIS software to detects nearby supernatural beings. Unfortunately as of now it does not tell me what or where they are only that it detects something and which it does through a (ding) noise. My king Serafall is currently mesmerized by the machine's dinging noise.

(A couple hours later)

"I think now with these new supernatural energy detecting ultrasonic radar dishes which sends the information to the supercomputer which now displays the radar on a display here and one on my watch sent through this satellite dish here that I should get a relative location centered here for about a mile in every direction of any supernatural being within that 1 mile radius." I explain to Serafall.

(A half hour later)

I have put the scroll under a projector that projects to a second display.

(10 hours after that)

I have added a third display which identifies the type of supernatural energy... well to a degree at least. It will tell me Holy, Unholy, Draconic, Norse, Magic or Youkai. On my watch instead of Dots I have Letters: an H for Holy, A U for unholy, A D for Draconic, A N for Norse, A M for Magic or A Y for Youkai.

The one thing I have discovered is that my system does not take kindly to fallen angels As it marks them with an overlapping H&U.


	7. A Starry Eyed Satan

**Chapter 7 A Starry-eyed Satan**

**This chapter will contain a lemon**

**Also be nice this is my first lemon**

**P.S. Still looking for Beta readers**

Chapter 7

Serafall's POV

I was watching my TV show while Ryu-tan was studying his scroll next to me and something struck me. My shows name is Miracle Star Levi-tan. The star also looks identical to the star symbol on the scroll. I have a super awesome happy time greatidy great idea. ...But he'd never believe me...so I'll just having to be extra super sneakidy ya.

Ryuu's POV

Serafall suddenly drags me to the kitchen and summons up a full course meal. She says it's for us... wait did she just say us... no she could not possibly mean me, her us like that... So we sit down because the rest of her peerage is off on an errand of some sort. She then gets upset for some reason. I ask her whats wrong and she has me come over to her and sit on her lap. Her warm large soft breasts pushing into my back it feels so nice... no I am just a servant I need to remember my place. I start to purr whats wrong with me... oh no that food had raw salmon in it. Being part cat and part fox I love fish but I really only like Salmon except there are 3 problems with me eating salmon specifically raw salmon one I become extremely docile my sensitivity increases and I get really horny. Those three things plus Serafall equals bad news.

**LEMON TI****ME**

(Later that night)

Serafall has had me start calling her Sera-tan. She had a "theory" she says maybe she is one of the seals. She says that she is going to do every act of love with me so that surely one of the seals will break. Personally I think she is taking advantage of the situation... and me. Sera-tan are you sure about this I ask nervously. Absolutely She says tearing my clothes off. Revealing my 5in long erect shaft. What happened to my thing I cry anime tears. The seals sealed my once 8in dick down to a 5 in. Serafall strips naked and pushes me down on my back.

Oh my poor Ryu-tan, Don't worry I'll make you feel all better she whispers seductively in my ear. She then squeezes her large tits around my cock. She then proceeds to lick the tip of my dick sending shivers down my spine. My hand accidentally grazes over her right nipple causing her to squirm in pleasure and making a squeaking noise. I'm sorry please forgive me it was an accident I'll do anything just please forgive me I say.

Hmmm Sera-tan says. Well then I want you to pleasure my breasts She says. I couldn't... I am cut off. As your king I order you to please me she says. She then moves the back of my head up to her left breast. I stick my tongue out and make little circles around her nipple without actually touching it. RRRYYUUU-TAAAAAAAANNN! she screams in pleasure cumming under my simple touch. She then leads my member to her hairless entrance and impales her self on it. I can see blood leaking out as I realize in horror what it is. Suddenly I feel slightly lighter and less tired as though an anchor has been removed and Serafall's happy scream can be heard. Ryuu-tan your tail. My fox tail is back and my dick is 6 in 2in wide now. So the condition of one of the seals must have been breaking her virginity.


	8. The Legend of Levithan & The Rated Game

Chapter 8

(The next morning)

Ryuu's POV

"Ryuu-tan there is something I should have told you." Sera-tan says. "And what is that?" I ask.

"It's an old Levithan legend. It goes like this:

The Youkai queen of Levithan.

This queen with two dragons that reside in his head.

From each of the Factions must he wed.

They be the 17 lovers whom he must bed.

Upon high class joint-peerage he'll thread.

And tame his god, whom he must wed." She says.

_So the first line is me. The second refers to Albion and Ddraig._

_Wait 17 aren't there only 15 seals. One from each faction meaning Angel fallen Devil and Youkai. So I'll be married to 16 women I look like an indecent being (anime tears)._

_Joint__ peerage isn't that that idea I heard about from Beezlebub. He says it's a concept he has had for the Maou's where when their queen reaches high class their peerage combines with their maou kings creating a joint peerage with two kings two queens 4 bishops 4 rooks 4 knights and 16 pawns._

_My god... hmm that would mean the Youkai god but who is that._

"Serafall who created Youkai?" I ask.

The Infinite dragon goddess Ophis.

The room seems to shake from the power of her name alone.

_To tame a goddess would only be possible with a mutated queen and that's only theoretical speculation as it's never been done._

But anyway you have an important job today. Sera-tan says.

What's that? I ask.

You and Grayfia are Co-anchoring today's rated game. Between Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenex. Sera-tan says.

So get dressed she says handing me a suit with a hole in the back.

What's the hole for I ask.

Your tail of course. She says.

**(At the rated game)**

"My name is Grayfia queen of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and this fight is going to be judged by myself along with The Queen of the Maou Serafall Levithan, Ryuu." Grayfia announces.

"Miss Gremory's base is going to be the Occult Research Club's room which is located inside the old school building." I announce.

"While Riser of the house of Phoenix will have the new school building as his base." Grayfia announces.

**Issei's POV**

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias says while Akeno hands each person a transceiver.

We here Ryuu's voice announce "It's now time, So let the Rated Game between Rias of the house of Gremory and Riser of the House of Phenex begin."

"First we have to take down Raiser's pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen." Rias says.

"First we will capture the gym." Rias says.

"Listen up, Issei. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you." Rias continues.

"You must promote to change into a queen." Rias says.

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a queen." I say.

"Hey!" Ryuu's voice sounds mad.

"Great" I mutter I just pissed of the queen of a Maou.

"OK Issei and Koneko, you two won't be able to avoid fighting once you get to the gym." Rias explains.

"Oh and Issei imagine what you can do to them after they are unconscious." Rias whispers in my ear.

Koneko, and I leave the old school building and travel towards the gym. Upon arriving we see 3 pawns and a rook.

"I will leave the Pawns to you, Issei. I will take care of the Rook." Koneko says.

Both Koneko and I stand in front of our opponent. Koneko and the other rook have already begun their fight.

SWISH! Mira swings her staff at me. I summon my Sacred gear.

"I wonder what you look like naked" I yell clapping my hands together sending out a shock wave which destroys all 3 pawn's clothes.

"NOOOOOO!" The girls' screams echo throughout the gym. All three of them are down on the floor desperately trying to cover themselves.

Koneko and I exit through the central entrance while ignoring the girls on the floor.

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a loud crash.

When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Take that!" Akeno exclaims.

When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

"3 of Raiser's pawns and one rook retired!" Grayfia's voice announces.

Wait, so with that attack just now, the enemies Koneko and I were fighting got defeated!?

"We did it, Koneko-chan." I try to put my hand on her shoulder, but she avoids me. "Don't touch me." She says with scornfully while glaring at me.

Sudden the ground next to me explodes, Koneko is lying on the floor a bit away from me while smokes arise from her. I went to her quickly and hold her!

"Rias Gremory's Rook has retired." Ryuu's voice announces.

So I go and meet up with Kiba when I hear Ryuu's Voice announce "three of Riser's pawns have retired".

"Kiba lets show Riser that we are a force to be reckoned with" I say.

With another beam of energy from my Mighty Might of Lecher I "incapacitate" another enemy.

Kiba finishes them off with his sword birth.

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's Bishop. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess. Wow! I'm surrounded by the Devils that are in charge of this place!

The Bishop princess looks at me with weird eyes. W-What is it?

I have to leave the Knight to Kiba, and take care of these two! But the Bishop girl just sighs.

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

Eh!? The drill-roll haired girl isn't fighting!?

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that Bishop going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabella the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser's little sister. She became Raiser's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser's actual sister."

"According to Raiser, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."

…So that bird guy is really a perv and also a dumb-ass! But even I think that having your little sister in your harem is sick!

The enemy came rushing in at me, starting to kick and punch. I guard them, and put strength in my left arm!

"Daa!"

My knuckle went towards Isabella. She crosses her arms and guards, but…

BANG!

My heavy blow breaks the guard and sends the masked [Rook] flying!

Yes! I touched her! I can use it now!

"Burst! Dress Break!"

POP! That moment, Isabella's clothes gets blown away. Her naked body becomes visible. Wow, those are huge oppais! It's really good since her body is tight! I have saved it in my brain's memory!

"What! What is this!?"

Isabella reacts by hiding her private parts. Well of course you will react that way!

I send a ball of energy at Isabella.

"Raiser's Rook has retired."

I heard Grayfia's announcement.

"Hell yeaaaah!"

I shout with joy because I defeated a rook.

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…hey, it's the gathering of the remaining servants!

What the. Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me and Kiba from our group!?

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers.

The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Sieris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Sieris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. Will I die if I get cut by that thing?

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

SWISH!

The two beast girls disappear from my sight! Then I receive a blow on my stomach and head!

Lust Explosion

The area around me explodes.

"Raiser Phoenix-sama's two Pawns, one Knights, and one Bishop, have retired."

"Yes!"

I make a victory pose after hearing Ryuu's announcement.

"Both Queens have retired." Grayfia's voice says.

Kiba and Riser's knight stab each other simultaneously.

[Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex's knights retire.]

"You'll never beat my brother so why even try?" Ravel says

I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will strip you naked."

Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself. Yeah, since she is a girl, that's the right response.

I move towards the building. After a while, I heard a shrill voice from behind.

I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Rias's side!

HEARTBEAT. There is a change of "trait" inside me. I have met the criteria since I got into the enemy base!

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

I make it to the roof exhausted as all get out but I snap when Riser shoots Asia she was an innocent a noncombatant.

Power of Lust

Beam of annihilation

A black beam shoots out of both hands and envelops Riser who is screaming in agony

"Riser Phenex has Retired, Rias Gremory wins." Ryuu exclaims.


	9. A Reward From Rias

**Somebody brought up a good point what about Behemoth. Well as behemoth is a monster I decided to make it Serafall's Familiar instead. It was also nice that I got a nice review. In fact I am so happy I'm going to write another lemon.**

**Also Bennia has an older half sister named Trouble who is half reaper half succubus (mother is the queen of Succubi Lillith). Trouble looks similar to Bennia with purple hair and golden eyes, but is taller and bustier.**

**Lotus Bael has Black Hair hair that reaches the back of her knees and is the half sister of Akeno being the Daughter of A female member of the Bael household and Barkiel.**

**P.S. Ryuu's popularity with the schools female population increases each type a seal is broken because his aura gets stronger.**

**Chapter 9**

**Issei's POV**

(The day after the rated game (friday))

Looks like Ryuu is back at school he just claimed it was "family matters" whenever anyone asked where he had been or why he hadn't been at school. Come to think of it isn't he an orphan. A very rich one at that I remember Rias saying something like that.

Anyways Kiba has been acting weird lately.

also I heard that there are some gay rumors about Kiba, Ryuu and myself going around that were started by Matsuda and Motohama, so I was going to beat the shit out of them, but when i got there I find Ryuu already had it covered he walked up to those two after confirming that they were the source he starts crying which causes his fanclub to ruthlessly beat up the two morons, ya that jerk has his own fanclub, it's led by 6 girls; Kendo Club President Murayama, Tennis Club captain Kiyome, A girl with an even bigger rack then Akeno named Lotus "Lily" Bael, Bennia's older sister Trouble, and Student council members Kusaka and Momo. That jerk is even more popular than Kiba I need to remember to stay on his good side. Anyways I heard from Kiyome that Youkai are good luck.

But anyways the kendo club is beating the shit out of the two morons right now.

(ORC meeting)

Apparently Riser's little sister has just transferred to Rias' peerage which means her peerage is now full.

(That night)

So apparently Rias sealed my room tonight which basically means that noise can't get out and people can't get in.

She said she was going to give me a special reward for saving her from Riser.

She slowly removed her shirt one button at a time. Then slowly takes off her skirt sliding it inch by inch down her beautiful legs. She then unclasps her bra. She then removes her bra and panties at the same time and creeps towards me. "Take me now." She seductively whispers in my ear. I quickly strip naked and push Rias down on her back. I suck on her beautiful breasts causing her to moan.

I then look her in the eye and she silently nods and rolls me onto my back. She lines up my member with her entrance and sits down on my crotch. After a minute she starts rocking back and forth on top of me. I much to her disappointment remove myself from her. But she isn't disappointed for long as I rotate her 180 degrees and start to lick around her sensitive crotch area. She then starts to lick my tip, so I decide to lightly graze her lower lips with my tongue. She then slowly starts sucking on my head, so I stick my tongue into her making her gasp. So I summon my sacred gear and can feel my speed and endurance go up she then starts to slowly bob up and down. Thus starting a contest of both of us trying to get the other to climax first. She sees my sacred gear is out so she pushes me down onto my back and squeezes my dick between her large breasts. After a while I know I am going to need to do something or I am going to lose the contest. So I switch us back to our previous position and start to move my tongue in and out at different angles then she moves so she has most of my tool between her breasts and the tip is in her mouth when suddenly she shudders and I feel her start quivering. She then takes the tip out of her mouth and just uses her tits to massage my dick. So I start going in and out causing her to moan louder each time. When she arches her back and screams my name as her walls start constrict and she came all over my face which I eagerly lapped up. She then decides to return the favor and starts deep-throating me. Then my head starts twitching and I stutter out "R-R-R-Riasss I think I-I'm about to-to..." I never finish as Rias starts licking the tip of my head while bobbing as fast as she can and I cum in her mouth and she slurps it all down every last drop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alot of names have changed and koneko only uses rook piece leaving one more which roseweise will use later anyways here is the list of current names of OC characters**

**Julia Vladi**

**Yumi Kiba**

**Valerie "Vali" Lucifer**

**Amber "Amy" Phenex**

**Lotus "Lily" Bael**

**Akino**

**Arya Valkyrie**

**Emelia "May" Opal Gremory**

**Trouble **

Ryuu's POV

Julia and I were sent to the human world on a mission to eliminate a stray exorcist who has been killing Members of the church. This mission was accepted by Serafall through the church as a favor to help stabilize the relationship between the two factions. We are told that two exorcists will arrive on Monday and they will convey to us the details of our mission.

It is currently Friday and it is currently at about 4 in the afternoon when we arrive at my estate in the human world.

So we still had 3 days until the two exorcists would bring the official job order which would include who we were after all known information on the target and why we are after them.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, so Julia goes to see who's at the door and comes back with a box that has a note on it which reads "Open will this box not for Arm, head nor legs, Butt like a fox open this lock instead." Julia wanted to use a sledgehammer but I had a better idea the only problem was it was too embarrassing to do in front of Julia.

So I quietly snuck off to somewhere I thought was private, brought out my tail when suddenly I hear Julia exclaim "Oh my Maou that is so adorable!" I spin around cheeks flushed with embarrassment to find Julia sitting there ogling my tail.

I sigh sadly _soon everyone will know my secret _I think to my self. I insert my tail into the indentation in the front and hear a distinct click and the box opens.

Inside is another note which Julia snatches before I can read it and silently scans it's contents.

When I nervously asked what it says still rather embarrassed by the fact that she saw my tail, She responds that it's a gift and now it will work. She says letting a drop of blood into the necklace's pendant as I feel a pain coming from a small cut on my left arm.

I put the necklace on and it glows and Two dots appear. but the farther I got from Julia the more the second dot faded and it got brighter the closer to her I got.

(A few hours later)

Julia pins us to the bed removing both of our clothes instantly. She then pushes me on my back and pushes her bountiful breasts against my bare chest. I can feel her rubbing her breasts against my chest moaning from the friction. She then takes my now semi erect dick and in her hand and starts jerking me off. She then takes each of my hands one at a time and places them one hand on each of her large luscious breasts. She then lines my dick up with her entrance. She then thrusts down and I see a single tear fall from one of her eyes.

She then strokes my tail causing me to moan from the soft sensation of her hand stroking my sensitive fox tail.

She then begins to ride me going up and down slowly at first but gradually getting faster and faster.

Suddenly her breath hitches and her walls begin to clamp down and she cums all over me. She then pulls me out of her and puts my dick up by her mouth so I can feel each breath on my head. She then slowly starts to lick my head causing me to squirm from the pleasure. Then all the sudden out of nowhere she goes from lightly licking the tip of my head to deepthroating me. The result is almost instantaneous "J-J-Julia I-I'm going t-to ccuummm" I say as she increases her suction on me and I cum right into her mouth as I finish my sentence.

Suddenly I feel lighter again and the necklace the light grows brighter and then becomes permanent like the other one and the two dots are connected by a line.


	11. Exorcists are an odd occurrence

Monday morning around 8 am

I hear a knock on the door answering it my necklace has two glowing dots which I am ignoring for now as I don't see any likelihood what so ever of any sort of curse breaking being done with my guests. They explain that I am to kill a stray exorcist named Freed Sellzen for theft and murder. I then send Julia back to the underworld as I have a feeling things are going to get messy when I clash with this Freed person and I don't want her getting hurt. What I didn't know was that I was being watched and that future relations between heaven and the underworld would be determined by the opinion of the four beings watching me two of which I knew about and two of which I did not. But what the two exorcists don't know is that before I sent Julia off I put tiny tracers on the holy swords they are carrying because I know that freed will steal them from the exorcists which who will then probably send me a distress call and then I will probably not get to freed before he vanishes which is all according to plan as the tracers will then lead me to Freed. Worst case scenario he gets both of their excalibers and I have heard from Yuto Kiba he already has 3 excalibers which would give him five excalibers which I might need to call my king for backup as I only have two of the seals broken but if he has less than five I should be able to handle it.

(A couple days later)

Xenovia returns to my mansion which they have been mooching off me for a while now carrying an injured Irina over her shoulder.

Freed only got excaliber mimic not destruction so I can totally take his ass down.

By the time I reached freed he had a fusion sword made from the 4 Excalibur fragments.

I go into battle mode my fox tail comes out and one of my eyes change color to a pale lunar blueish white my necklace appears around my neck. I pounce from the tree I am standing on. The force of the impact blows everything up whipping up a giant dust cloud. When it clears Freed looks at me licks his lips then giving me a psychotic grin he says "Ooh a shitty youkai-devil that's a 2 in 1." Freed then charges me which I parry unfortunately it was a feint and I am hit in the gut with the hilt of his sword. I then do a feint downward elbow strike aimed at the back of his neck which makes him duck straight into my uppercut which connects with his jaw. Freed spits out blood. Using Rapid ability he tries charging straight at me I sidestep and trip him causing him to run face first into the tree I was originally standing in. I then draw upon my demonic lunar and kitsune power and make a lunar demonic katana infused with lunar energy, demonic power, and kitsune fox fire. Freed comes running at me trying to side slash me and tries to feint me but instead of blocking I leap about 15 ft in the air turn and face my enraged opponent. He then charges at me brandishing his weapon then tries to outpace me with a flurry of hacks cuts slashes and other asorted strikes. Which I manage to parry and then using my free hand I uppercut him to the ribs winding him and then we both strike our swords clashing with a loud clang that emanates power. But I had managed to cut freed immediately after that uppercut with a quick slash which the pain should register right about "OWWW IT BURNS" Freed screams in agony. He desperately tries to fling himself at me but I am faster (or so I thought) I summon a Boar Pike and bury it in the ground which he impales himself on. Followed by two fire balls and a lunar beam disintegrating him. I then teleport home and faint from exhaustion and ow shit I am bleeding I realize right before passing out. The two exorcists call Serafall who heals me after removing the dagger lodged in my shoulder blade, great thing about supernatural healing, no scars.


	12. Class visits and Kokabiel

**Please note that when you get to the link in this chapter copy paste it into a new tab it's a song and listening to it while you read that part will better help you visualize whats going on I do not own said song and all rights to said song belong to its rightful owners**

I woke up laying next to Serafall who was naked and cuddling my face between her breasts. I tried to escape but with her iron clad grip all I managed to do was wiggle making her moan in her sleep.

When I realized I had to wake her up before I suffocated when suddenly it struck me it was class visit day "Sera-tan quick get up its class vis..." I was cut off by a giant whirlwind (_zoom) Which was serafall who managed to wake up get all dressed and ready in less than a hundredth of a second._

I had to get to school early to set up for My King's perfect entrance. It was almost time and all the preparations were done I had managed to be untraceable, undetectable and not get caught in the process of overriding the schools pa systems, I had the fog and smoke machines set up as well as the spot lights as well as disengaging the gyms sprinklers so I could have it rain sparks and confetti. I took my place and in 3...2... when Sona Sitri walked by at just the wrong time (play youtube link (/watch?v=t4gPKianglE)) The song began to play the the fog and smoke machines went off then the smoke machines turned off leaving a sillouete hidden by fog which is when the sparks rained, the fogged cleared showing my master the great maou serafall levithan herself, and confetti and sparks rained from the sky then for the jets of flame shoot out on either side of us and it was almost instantly quenched by a shockwave of tiny ice crystals that were like an artificial uniform snow that spread out from serafall the room by this time the song had just ended and the room was full of clapping humans who thought it was all fake and planned and devils who were applauding their Maou's dazzling entrance.

Everyone was clapping...well almost everyone one person went from fury to pale with fear when she saw who it was... poor Sona who tackled by today's second powerful gust of wind. "YAY for Sona-tan!" Serafall exclaimed. Said Sona was desperately trying dislodge serafall. You should know by now that her grip is inescapable. I said to Sona.

Unfortunately that announcement allowed my fan club to find me. They chased me for the rest of the day.

The next day

Irina still wasn't healed but by my calculations whoever was in charge of freed would attack today, after all they are planning something big why else would you attack exorcists with stolen holy swords deep in devil territory, plus freed wasn't a big thinker... no it couldn't be that brainless battle crazed maniac.

I have discussed this with Xenovia and she seems convinced its someone who is high up but not azazel on the fallen angel side.

She has decided the school might be targeted since a lot of important devils all in one place. Which gives me an idea I call Sona and Rias and tell them to meet me at the school I then have xenovia come and hide in the background for when my plan works.

At the school

Isn't this perfect we hear an evil laugh this is almost too easy Levithan's precious queen and her precious sister as well as Lucifer's precious sister all gathered in one place. He throws a light spear lazily at me which I roll out of the way of. Xenovia then leaps out and attacks Kokabiel with Durandel unfortunatly Kokabiel dodges and Xenovia lands 20 ft from him while I enter my current battle mode. "Combining the power of the moon and my kitsune fire I now cleanse you with Lunar Fox Fire column!" I yell as a giant pillar of flame engulfs Kokabiel.

"Is this all Micheal send against me a couple of exorcist grunts its pathetic back before god died at least a couple angels with a dozen master level exorcists would be sent to deal with the thievery of excaliber." Kokabiel roars. Xenovia's eyes widened when she heard that god was dead. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know that god died in the great war" Kokabiel laughs.

While he's busy taunting xenovia I coat the light spear lodged in the ground with lunar energy which encases it into a sword-like/small lance shaped which I then encase in Foxfire. I grab my weapon and have Rias and Sona go get Sirzechs and Serafall.

I then coat my self in a thin yet dense layer of Foxfire and Lunar energy that's thin enough its not visible but thick enough to probably fry kokabiel if he tries anything like stabbing me with his wings.

Kokabiel whats the matter are you all projectiles no melee does it require to much finesse for you old man.

Kokabiel glares at me and charges straight at me.

He lands creating a small seismic discharge on contact with the ground.

He Tries to strike at me but he hesitates telling me its a feint so I step forward into it blocking any actual move he was going to do.

He snarls and tries to pierce straight through me with his razer sharp wings but it burns them thanks to my armor I had applied. Half of each wing is seared as he roars in agony and fury trying to strike me. I dodge and counter attempting to cut his other arm off but he side steps but too late as 5 of his 10 seared wings get completely chopped off. A fallen angel then Stabs me from behind with two light daggers one in my ribs on one side and one on the opposite thigh. I rip them out and flay said fallen angel with another column of flame. Unfortunately Kokabiel punches me it connects with the back of my left shoulder blade and it dislocates. I then spin around and cut off his leg from the shin down on the opposite side from the side that has no wings. I then engulf him in a torrent of flame. That burns his entire body. He then claws my right arm drawing blood. I chop off one of his arms, gouge one of his eyes out and then stab him through the abdomen. That's when he is taken away and frozen "forever"


End file.
